


His Mother's Son

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [35]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Loki is a Jotun does not mean he's any less her son.  It doesn't mean she loves him less. It means she will still do whatever it takes to protect him and seek vengeance if it comes to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mother's Son

"Mother!" The scream of pure terror brought the queen from her chambers. What could have happened to her son so quickly after he had left her rooms? The guards were too far away. 

Was that blood? "Mother! Please!" Loki screamed and no! Frigga saw her son cowering against a wall, tunic bloodied and his arms slashed from where he had fended off the assassin looming over him. 

Her vision went red. She grasped her dagger and did not think about killing this man, no woman, over her child. She caught the look of surprise as she drove the weapon into the woman's belly. Once, twice, she did not count. Frigga saw disbelief cross the woman's face at the fact that Frigga had killed her as her life slipped away. 

The guards reached her side swords and spears drawn uselessly. Loki was sobbing. She glanced at them and in their faces read their guilt. Her anger began to stir. Hands bloodied, she cradled her son and took him to the healing rooms. 

The halls were quiet as she passed. Any conversation quickly dying at the sight of their Queen bloodied with the second prince. Loki's sobs had died and her son was frighteningly quiet. 

She entered the healing quarters and was immediately swarmed by healers. They asked her if she was well, if she needed assistance. As if the child in her arms did not exist. Her anger, lower and simmering, was felt as she spoke. 

"My son. You will help my son and if any more of his blood is spilled I will have yours." There healers froze in fear then moved in a flurry. Loki never left her sight. Her hands and dress were still bloody, covered in the blood of the assassin and her child.

"Mother." the voice was weak and frightened. She moved to Loki's side. Her child. Why did no one see he was still her child? The fact that he was Jotun changed nothing. The healers were frightened of her, wary was to why he had called her. "Why?" He asked, that one word laced with all the pain her sweet one had suffered since the discovery of his heritage at court. 

"Because they are fools. They are all fools and they will pay, my love. Your father will make sure they pay." 

Her son just stared, eyes haunted in a way no child's should be. She said no more as the healers continued their work. She answered none of the their questions and when Loki's wounds were finally cleaned and wrapped they administered the healing stones. Frigga watched it all. 

When Odin and Thor entered the healing wing she ignored them. Thor called for her, confused and frightened in a way completely different to his brother, the brother he had ignored. 

She took Loki into her arms. Her son did not cry but was so still. She held him as he drifted to sleep and did not let him go. Her icy stare had Thor flinching.

"Is Loki alright?" He asked, voice small and so frightened. She ignored him. 

"Odin." The word drew her husband's attention. He was worried for her and for Loki, but mostly her. Frigga knew the power she held over him, she was no fool to not be aware of it. The people of Asgard did not know it and were lucky she was a good and just woman. "They harmed my son. They did not protect my son." 

"So they will pay, my love." 

"Good." She stood and walked toward her chambers. Thor followed her, uncertain and when the reached her chambers she did not let him in. 

"Mother?" Frigga glanced down at him, gaze cold and dispassionate. She closed the door. "Mother?" Thor's voice broke, upset and worried. 

"Mother?"Loki whispered. 

"Shh, my sweet. Everything will be alright. Sleep." Loki slept and Asgard trembled.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31275670t31275670
> 
> When Loki is a child it is discovered he is a frost giant, it is a public event. Thor stops speaking with him beyond lessons (because Loki is a monster of course). Odin cares about Loki, even if he's not certain he loves him, and keeps raising him as he intended: a prince of his realm, and extra heir. Frigga is the only one who doesn't change his behavior around him. 
> 
> The entire Realm appears against him. Guards do not do more than be polite to him. Servants obey him but show no kindness. Children do not play with him. Nobles, previously trying to win favor with him, ignore him. 
> 
> Loki is depressed by the change but tries to hold out for change, change Frigga insists will come. Then one day someone tries to kill Loki. The Guards pause (because the child is Jotun, an enemy) long enough for Loki to be wounded. Frigga kills the assassin. 
> 
> There is hell to pay in the Realm because while Odin is not certain he loves Loki, he does love his wife. And if there has been one being in the universe which has had the power to sway him, because of a love that overshadowed even the love for his children, it was Frigga.


End file.
